Judy Nott's back story
Judy Nott Writen by Psithurism Edited by Judice Slipper --- "It was a stormy, windy night. Pretty unusual for August. Just like the child who were born that night in Wiltshire." That was what my father told me about the night I were born. Nothing more. And I’ll never dare to ask more. --- "Again?" Mom looked to my dad, then to me and back to my dad. He stares at her with an ice-cold expression on his face. "You shouldn’t," she hushed when she saw my fathers face. "Theodore, I’m.." She hushed again. My mom’s head lowered, she turned around and walked away. Without saying anything my father looked to me. He shook his head slowly and pointed and the book. I continued reading. I finished a few hours later. "We’ll do some practice work tomorrow." My father took the book and putted it back in the bookcase. I was six years old. --- "Judy, your dad is calling you." My cousin, Robert, stood in the doorway and kept knocking on my door. I stood up and pushed him away with my shoulder while I walked past him. "I did hear you the first time," I said, with an annoyed voice. I walked through the corridor and knocked on the door of my fathers’ office. "Come in," said the low, gruff voice of my father. I opened the door. He sat behind his desk and hold his wand in his left hand. "Come here," said the same voice and I walked through the desk where I hold still looking curious to the wand. "We’re going to practice today," he said. While he extended his arm to give me the wand his sleeve pushed up slightly. There was a faint scar on his arm and I had to suppress a small grin. My fingers closed around the wand and a comfortable feeling spread itself through my body. "So," my father said. "You know the spell." I took a deep breath and said the spell. Nothing happened and I looked to my father. I had often admired the fact that he could suppress his emotions that well, but the glimpse of disappointment I saw I shall never forget. He sighed and said that I had to try it again. I tried and tried and still nothing happened. He took the wand and paced through the room. "For Merlin’s sake, you’re a pureblood. You’re ruining the honor to— It won’t be happen that my daughter will become—" He swallowed his words but I knew what he had to say. My face became emotionless. I pulled the wand out of my fathers’ fingers and I pointed it to a bookcase. I said the spell and the bookcase disappeared in the flames. I dared to swear that I saw a small grin on my fathers’ face, while he extinguished the fire. I was ten years old. --- He gave me the letter and while I opened it I tried to find a trace of some emotion on his face. Nothing, as usual. With the same emotionless face, I read the letter. "Ok," was the only thing I said after reading it. "Tomorrow are you and your mother going to Diagon Alley," he said while he stood up. He closed the door behind himself after he walked into his office. I was eleven years old. --- "Ah, welcome miss Nott. I expected you already. It was like yesterday for me when your father bought his first wand. But well, today it’s your day." He took a tapeline and started measuring me. "You’re right handed, I guess?" he said. I nodded but before I could say anything he took his notes and disappeared. I rolled my eyes and waited till he came back, what didn’t took very long. He brought a bunch of wands with him. "Right, let’s start with..," he hesitated. "What about this one?" He gave me a wand. "English Oakwood, with a phoenix feather core. 12,5 inches and unbending flexibility." I raised the wand but before I could do anything he pulled the wand out of my fingers. I tried to say anything but he interrupted me again. "Maybe not, what about this one?" He gave me another wand. "Alderwood, with a dragon heartstring core. 11,5 inches and surprisingly swishy flexibility." A small grin appeared on my face. I pointed with the wand to a shelf and it was immediately taken up in flames. "Yes, yes, very well." Olivander said, with a startled expression on his face while he extinguish the fire. I paid seven Galleons for my wand and I left the shop. --- I sigh annoyed and try to focus on the happy memory. "Expecto Patronum." Again, nothing happens and I throw my wand on the couch. "Never mind, I’m not going to do it." With an expression of anger on my face I take my timetable and look at it. "Potions will be fine, even will Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts..," I sigh again and throw my timetable in my bag. I stand up and walk out to the common room, through the corridors. It is notable quiet and I suspect a Quidditch game. My suspicions are confirmed when I hear a loud noise from outside. I shake my head slowly. "Quidditch.. What a rubbish." I mumble while I walk to the Great Hall. Let’s wait here then, I think while I take a pizza slice. I am sixteen years old. --- Category:Back Stories Category:Role Play Category:Stories Category:Alumni Stories Category:Hogwarts